They Can't Scare Me, If I Scare Them First
by Lady Blackwater
Summary: "So are you the trick or the treat?" Leah's in for the shock of her life this  first Halloween as Jacob's girlfriend. Can she scare him before he scares her?


**A/N HAPPY HALLOWEEN, CUNTS! **

"So are you the trick or the treat?"

My middle finger stood proud and broad at him as I carefully stepped down each stair, trying not to trip in my studded biker boots. He chuckled and removed the popcorn from the microwave, then set the bowl on the living room's coffee table.

"For your information, I'm Lady Gaga. So to answer your question, I'm a treat." I told him from the hallway mirror as I fixed my wig. My leather, biker hat sat proudly on my head and I looked around for my vintage, leather jacket that matched.

As if he read my mind,Jacob tossed me the jacket that was left on the sofa cushion. I shivered as the material caressed my bare chest. The nude colored pasties flashed for a second but I re-arranged my jacket to cover my breasts the way the real Lady Gaga would.

He came up behind me, completely out of guise for the holiday. Our reflections were different in every way considering he looked so plain next to my fierce Gaga look.

"You look sexy," he picked at my fishnets and made me jump. I giggled as he arms snaked around my shoulder and reached to my waist. His hot breath sent a lusty chill down my spine and through my hair, making me weak.

"Thanks," I grinned as he fiddled around with my high waisted, leather underwear.

Before we got lost in the lust, we had to take a second to breath and savor this moment. This was our first Halloween as a couple. He asked me to be his girl back in June, when school let out and much to my surprise, we had made it this far without killing each other or fighting like we did back when I first joined the pack.

His slick hands cupped my left ass cheek and gave it a hard smack, causing me to let out a throaty and low moan. He buried his face in my neck and in the process, intertwined our fingers that descended towards my center. His kisses were delecate and gentle, making me crumble under him.

"We should put the bowl of candy out before we-ugh..start the movie," he whispered into my ear and his reflection's eyes were staring straight at me. I batted my faulty lashes at him and he smiled.

"Ok," was all I really could say when he touched me like this.

It took him a second to let me go but it wouldnt be long till I was back in his arms, snuggled on the couch, watching the 1973 version of _The Exorcist, _a movie that scared even my fearless and strong mother.

I emptied out the last bag of mini _Three Musketeers _and shuffled the huge bowl around, to mix the different treats and goodies.

After placing the huge bowl of candy and custom-made sign that read, '_Happy Halloween, brats' _on Jacob's porch, I popped in the DVD and hid myself in my boyfriend's muscled chest.

"If you get scared, just scream. Let's me know you're having a good time," he cooed seductively into my ear. I hit his chest and braced myself for the traumatizing to come.

* * *

><p>I didnt think it was physically possible to dig myself any deeper into Jacob's chest.<p>

He was laughing his head off as he held me tightly, easing my nerves. I wanted to punch him in the face for convincing me to watch this movie. No lie, I was gripping a Bible between my fingers and squeezing it whenever I got super scared.

It was about ten something by now and we were getting a lot of late night trick or treaters, most likely teenagers, who made me jump when the sound of their hands made a crunching noise on the plastic wrappers of the candy.

"Sshh, calm down," he kissed my forehead. "It's almost over."

"Shut the fuck up, Jacob. Im gonna beat you with this Bible, I swear I will."

He chuckled.

A few scenes went by and nothing really happened but my clutch on the Bible didnt ease up. Jacob's fingers tightened on my waist which was weird because I dont remember at any point of the night, climbing into his lap.

"Hey, Lee?"

My jaw stayed together. My eyes couldnt tear away from the screen. I wanted to look away but that's the thing with horror films. You wanna look away and save yourself from life scarring but the thing with humans is that we like suspense and it kills us if we never find out.

"Leah?" he tapped me and I smacked his shoulder hard.

"WHAT!" I screeched at him and he only laughed.

"Im gonna go to the bathroom. Are you gonna be fine by yourself?"

As he stood, my hands immediately-as if it were a reflex-snatched around his arm and held on for dear life.

"No, baby! Please dont leave me!" I was on the verge of pissing my leather pants.

He rubbed my face with his warm hand and kissed my forehead. "It's only a movie. You're fine."

"At least turn the light on in the hallway." My begging was meant to be annoying and I had no shame in doing so.

His giggle was drawled out and deep, purposely made out to sound spooky. "Ok."

As asked, he did leave the light on and that jerk made me finish the movie alone! I buried my face in a couch pillow and a little pee leaked out of me when the credits rolled but best believe that I popped that DVD out with the quickness and hid it deep within the crevices of Jacob's house so that even I wont remember when I put it.

After staring at the blue screen of the DVD player for a good ten minutes, I began to wonder where the hell Jacob was. The movie's images were implanted in my brain forever and it would be a while till I shook them.

The rules of watching a horror film were to watch a comedy right after to erase your memory of the scary movie. It eased the tension and left your brain fresh with images of humor. Going through Jacob's DVD's was getting odd since I was alone and the only sound was the DVD's hitting against each other and my heavy breathing.

Why the fuck hadnt Jacob come back yet?

_Creak..._

I froze.

_Creak..._

My fingers froze on the DVD I held and my teeth clenched together almost violently as I tasted the blood that oozed out of my tongue from the bite.

The floor shifted once more from down the hall, haunting my senses.

"Ja-Jacob..." I whispered under the wind and shook. My blood went to ice as my weak bones made a feeble attempt to stand tall. Being in the crouch I was in seemed safer than even breathing. Even though I was freezing, I removed the hat and wig to cool my thoughts.

"Jacob, this isnt even funny," my voice was dry.

My surroundings went pitch black as the hall light blacked out and the only source of light was the blue screen of the TV. Great,

"Jake...Im going to murder you. This isnt funny."

My ears seemed to go hollow and my body went weightless as the silence screamed at me. The TV was staring me in the face with a mocking tone, making me vulnerable. Why the hell did I watch that movie?

The wood hurt my ears as it was pressured on by the footsteps of my fears and made every little hair on my body stand high at attention. The goosebumps chilled me and left me speechless as I searched for my voice.

"Jake...please.." I whimpered. My heels clicked and it echoed.

My mind told me to head for down the hall which was where I last saw my idiotic boyfriend. The bathroom door was wide open and my heart dropped a little. I bit my tongue to keep from crying.

I, Leah Clearwater, battled vampires that were bloodthirsty and vicious but I couldnt handle one little Halloween prank from Jacob?

My hands rapidly rubbed the wall in search of the light switch but when I couldnt feel for it, my desperation for companionship and intimacy only worsened and got more urgent. I couldnt force myself to get my phone out of my pocket and use the screen as a source of light.

"Jacob..stop, it's not even funny anymore. It was cute before but you've played your game now. Please come out and stop scaring me." I clutched myself hoping to find some soul in myself.

The creak echoed from behind me again and right in the middle of the hallway, I lost my balance in these damn heels. My breathing quickened and I scooted myself backwards in hopes of resting against a wall.

My hands shook from the chill of lonesome and my eyes burned of tears. Slowly and carefully, I stood back up and slid on the wall. My hands jerked back to my sides in shock as I felt some strange liquid staining my hands and jacket.

"...the fuck?"

I squinted hard and felt around the wall and surely enough there was a sick looking red liquid of some kind, dripping on the wall and ruining the paint.

My mind came to the conclusion that this wasnt a prank anymore cus I know damn well Billy wouldnt tolerate Jacob ruining his neatly painted walls.

Somehow, I grabbed my phone-it shook in my hands, my grip was unbalanced- and shone it on the wall.

_Turn around, _the letters were written in what I assumed was...blood and they dripped to the floor. I rubbed my hands together. It was sticky.

My head turned with my body following and my throat was challenged to the max as I let out the world's loudest scream.

Jacob, bloody and mutilated with the iris of his eyes whited out and glowing, stalked behind me with a evil and menacing look. My knees gave out from under me and I squirmed for my life back into my corner, lungs carrying no oxygen.

My face covered and prepared for the worst, a reassuring nerve swept through me when I heard the first few belts of laughter.

"Oh my goodness, Lee! You shoulda-" he was out of breath.

My pupils dilated as the lights came back on and revealed my jackass boyfriend's face. He was laughing like an idiot, slapping his knee with delight.

I cringed and turned my face so he wouldnt see me cry. I quickly wiped the tear and bit my lip.

"You screamed so loud and, and! -" he took a sharp intake of breath before resting his hands on his knees and throwing up laughter on the wooden floor.

Annoyed and humiliated, I swished back towards the living room and before I could even cuss him out, he had his arms secure around me.

"Oh, come on. Lee, it was just a joke," his arms snaked safely around my bare chest and stomach.

Shutting my eyes and my voice cracking, I spoke. "It wasnt funny," my heart restarted finally as I looked into his white contact lenses.

He bit his tongue to keep in more giggles. "Im sorry. I'll admit that was a pretty mean joke."

I ignored him and tried to escape from his arms to show some independence when it reality, I wanted him to hold me forever.

"Hey," he blew on my neck. "Im really sorry. I didnt mean to scar you for life."

His grip tightened but I was still resistant.

"Hey, Gaga isnt afraid of anything so why should you be?" he nudged my cheek with his piggish nose and kiss my cheek. My fake lashes rubbed against the tip of his nostrils as I turned to face him.

"You should know that I'd never let _anything_ get you. I was just being an ass just now, ok for fun but always remember something. No matter how many times I scare you, just know I'd_ never_ hurt you, ok?"

I finally smiled. "Okay."

We were silent for a few minutes as he had me pinned against the wall, rocking me back to sanity.

He kissed my forehead. "I-I love y-you," he stuttered.

My eyes widened. We'd never said that to each other before...Ever. I didnt think we had gotten to that state of committment yet.

"I love you, too," I replied. His face was so innocent.

His full lips caressed my lips gently, setting my mind back to its usual norm of serenity. This kiss was so soft and caring, saying words and emotions Id never felt before.

"Happy Halloween, Leah," he smirked into my hair as he held my body close to his.

"Happy Halloween, asshole," I replied and he let out a bellow that shook my still unsettled nerves.

I was definitely getting my revenge next year.

Even if I had to kill him.

**A/N Review and Happy Halloween! **


End file.
